


An 'Honor'

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Egg Laying, Eridan is a breeder idk, M/M, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An 'Honor'

This whole thing, you have repeatedly been informed, is an ‘honor’. This whole ‘your matesprit is one of the few trolls alive who can foster eggs inside himself and you got him pregnant so you have to help him lay the eggs’ thing.

It’s less of an honor and more of a pain in your ass, really, having to treat Eridan like even more of a spoiled princess than usual. Still, it did sort of make your pusher clench in a nice way when he told you that you and he were to have at least one egg.

It made you feel like you owned him a little more.

Now he’s sitting on your sofa and purring sleepily while you massage his stretched belly, rubbing some weird lotion on his skin to keep it from getting marks. His feet had started getting a little swollen about a week in, and now he could barely walk without having to put them on ice. He hates it, considering that he’s used to being a prime example of seadweller strength.

According to Feferi though, this is also a fairly common thing for violetbloods. You chose not to ask her how she knew that.

You press a kiss to his cheek and he smiles, catching you in a proper kiss. Shortly after he’d told you, you had teased him, saying ‘this is what got you in this mess to begin with, fishdick’, but the smell of his pheromones and yours mixing wafts from his skin and makes you twice as willing to do anything he asks.

He uses this to his advantage, but you can’t even pretend to mind. As with most things in your life, you love this fool as violently and unwittingly as you can.

He’s shoving your shirt up and nipping at your jaw. He pulls you into his lap, stroking your sides and swallowing the small moans already slipping past your lips. Apparently troll eggs are actually pretty small when they’re laid, only about the size of a baseball, and stretch with the growing grubs. That was something Kanaya had told you. As such, his stomach, usually flat, hadn’t actually had to expand much for the- from your count -three eggs.

He grips your ass and grinds his hips into yours, biting your ear enough that you bleed and then licking the wound soothingly. He’s still purring, biting and licking you and doing his best to fuck you through your pants.

He rakes his claws down your spine and you whimper, pulling back from his lips. “That hurt, assfuck.”

He looks sorry, almost. “Yeah, I didn’t mean for that. God, I’m so worked up..”

You smile at him and he sticks his tongue out, smiling as well. Then he ruts his hips against yours again and you slip from his lap. You pull his pants off, appreciating that in his state he chose to wear sweatpants instead of his usual too-tight striped eyesores. He spreads his legs and you kiss his thigh, skirting his nook and sheathe to bite the back of his leg, earning a mewl and the tip of his bulge slipping out.

Your thumb and forefinger tease his bulge the rest of the way out and he’s panting by the time you pull away from the lovely violet mark on his thigh to kiss his nook. 

He tenses completely when you flick your tongue over the opening of his nook, then he nearly screams a moan, gushing prematerial to where you’re suddenly kneeling in a puddle. You pull back and look up at him, only to see him sobbing,

"ED?! ED, what’s happening?!"

He gasps and shudders, another gush of prematerial splashing to the floor. When he speaks, it’s through gritted teeth. “Laying them. Now.”

Oh. Oh, shit. “Stay here. I’m gonna get the—”

He grabs your arm, looking scared and hurt and so fucking pitiful you could cry. “No, no please don’t leave me Sol, please stay here.”

You nod and get him to lay back on the sofa, propping all the pillows you can find under his back and petting his hair. You notice a few moments in that his bulge is still twisting in the air and stroke it curiously. His back arches and he moans, his thighs shaking.

"D-do that again, fuck." He gasps, scooting himself back into your lap and wrapping his hand around your wrist.

You’d normally tell him to do it himself, or make you, but considering the circumstances, you don’t actually mind that much. You start a slow, smooth rhythm of stroking him (and biting at his neck, but that’s his fault for grinding his ass against your crotch like that anyway) and he just writhes and moans under your touch.

Then, about a minute later, an egg lands on the couch, and he nearly screams again. “Fuck, oh god, that’s so go-ood, shit.” He mumbles, kissing you roughly and bucking int your hand.

You redouble your efforts, and he keeps pressing against your bulges in the most fantastic ways. You let your fingers slip down to probe at his nook and feel the edges of the second egg already stretching him, so you kiss his temple.

"Come on sugargrub, do it." You purr, and he sobs as it falls to the cushion. "There, almost done."

He nods weakly, shivering all over and clinging to your arm like he might float away. You pump his bulge a few more times, kissing his mouth because you can’t think of anything more to say, and the last egg slips onto the cushion with the others in maybe a minute. He comes half a second later, pouring more violet onto the floor and couch.

The noise he makes makes you come in your jeans, but if he notices, he doesn’t mention it. You clean him up and convince him to sleep without you so you can deliver the eggs to Kanaya until later, then throw a few towels on the mess in the living room and sleep on him for as long as he lets you.

**Author's Note:**

> People request things and I hate saying no, even though I probably should.. I think it turned out okay, though.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
